


Paradise

by smallchittaphon



Series: Enamoured Moon [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Professional Cuddlers, F/M, M/M, Platonic Kissing, fem!yuta, side pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil loves his profession, he loves making people feel happy. He also loves cuddles and a boy named, Jung Jaehyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> Although this is far from my first ever fic, this is my first fic in the nct ficdom. [throws confetti]
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> In a society where intimacy is rare, Taeil hugs and cuddles people for a living.

Taeil is rounding the corner of the last block before he gets home.

The sky is still a nice baby blue, not even close to dusk but he didn’t have many clients scheduled for today. Just his usual. Mark had schmoozed over the fact that he had a short work day today when Taeil had came for his daily check-in. “At least you get to go around town to work, I literally sit in-front of a screen all day and schedule appointments for you guys.” He snickers, frowning before taking the freshly printed schedule and handing it over.

_9:00 to 10:00 a.m. Dong Sicheng_

_-He said he gave you key so you can come in and be his wake up call_

_11:30 a.m. to 1:00 p.m. Nakamoto Yuta_

_-Comes with complimentary lunch (or so she says, hyung)_

Taeil glances over it once and chuckles at the notes Mark has left, this is his typical schedule if they didn’t get anyone new. “Why are you complaining?” Taeil prompts, pocketing his schedule in his bag before leaning against the counter to talk. He does a quick glance at the clock, _8:14 a.m_ , Sicheng doesn’t live far. “Isn’t Donghyuck working today?”

Mark stutters, “Y-yeah he is. That doesn’t matter though. I want to go out and have human interaction.” There’s a soft twinkle in his eye when he talks about going out into the field. Taeil does admit, the job is thrilling. He can’t remember when society had started to deemed intimacy unprofessional or inappropriate but it had given the professional cuddler market a chance to bloom.

Taeil knows Mark had grown up in a world where it was already normal to not see couples holding hands or kissing on the street. Of course he’s curious to go out and intake it all in bulk. He’s only 19 and he has so much to learn but Taeil thinks about how he was at that age. Younger and willing to explore and learn. “One day you’re day will come, Mark. For now just go back to work because I’m afraid Taeyong is going to scold me again for distracting you.”

“I wish he wouldn’t worry.” Mark scoffs, rolling his chair back in front of his computer and he huffs. “I swear to god I’m going to rot in front of this computer.” Taeil laughs.

“I’ll treat you to lunch tomorrow, okay?” Taeil promises, holding out his hand to shake on it.

Mark smiles－reaching out to shake Taeil’s hand back, “You’re the best.”

“I know.” Taeil laughs, giving the clock another glance before pulling his phone out of his pocket and sending Jaehyun a quick text.

[To: woojae]

_I only have to go to the bakery today. Want anything?_

[From: woojae]

_Is that even a question at this point?_

-

By 2 p.m., Taeil is home free.

The morning had passed by as usual. Sicheng was more clingy today. His voice thick with his accented korean as Taeil tried to haul him out of bed and into gear for the day. “Hyung!” Sicheng would whine into Taeil’s neck, his breath warm and slow. “5 more minutes.”

“Yuta is going to come up here if you’re not downstairs in 5 minutes, starting on the first batch of muffins for the day.” He singsongs, poking at Sicheng’s swollen cheeks. But at the mention of Yuta, he sits right up. “I can’t let her see me like this!”

This has Sicheng running around to get ready before Yuta really does come up to drag him downstairs. It’s such a Yuta thing to do; no matter how much she likes Sicheng, she’s ready to keep him in check at the drop of a hat. _Behind every great man is a strong woman,_ Taeil remembers his mother saying. He supposes Yuta is already Sicheng’s great woman but if he wasn’t so oblivious, then they probably would’ve been happily married by now.

Jaemin usually agrees to this theory, even adds on. “I bet they’d have a kid already and one on the way right now if it weren’t for Sicheng being so oblivious and for Yuta being too prideful to confess.” He clicks his tongue and shakes his head in disbelief as him and Taeil watch the couple in question knead dough together. He sips his lemonade and offers a slice of banana bread to Taeil. “On the house.” He smiles.

“By on the house, you mean it’s coming out of your next paycheck?” Yuta chimes in. Jaemin laughs coyly and Yuta mocks him back before returning to her dough. Taeil laughs and Jaemin smiles back at him softly.

The bakery is fun. But after his appointment with Yuta, he has to go home.

He had promised Jaehyun he’d bring back fresh bread today and a frozen shake ( _he swears on his life Jaemin makes the best shakes in the world_ ) after work. He is a man of his word.

That’s why when he’s only partially through the threshold of the door, Jaehyun comes rushing over to give a quick greeting before taking the bag from Taeil’s hand. “God, you’re the best roommate I’ve ever had.” He moans around the first bite of his banana bread. Taeil laughs ( _I’ve been your only roommate_ ), coming over to steal a bite of it before it’s gone. It’s just the right amount of banana and just the right texture of slight softness. It really is the perfect bread and Taeil’s got to ask Sicheng how he does it.

“How was your day at work?” Jaehyun mumbles with his mouth full. His cheeks look full and extended with the amount of bread in his mouth and Taeil snickers. “What did I tell you about talking with your mouth full?” He raises an eyebrow and Jaehyun rolls his eyes. He looks directly into Taeil’s eyes then, chewing the bread slowly and swallowing before repeating the question.

“It was easy. I only had Sicheng and Yuta today.”

“And me, later! Did you forget about how we literally cuddle everyday?” Jaehyun sings, his fingers waving around in a dazed motion.

“You don’t pay me though. It’s a free service.” Taeil states while walking towards his room.

“Hey! Why are you walking away?! Taeil, We have to eat dinner together! Hey! Don’t shut the door!”

-

Jaehyun is an affectionate person.

He’s someone who craves to hold someone or to be held. He wants to touch and be touched. Some people find that rather suffocating. Especially since their society tells everyone that it’s a taboo thing to want it. So, Jaehyun finds himself in and out of relationships, each shorter than the last and each ending because of the same reasons. But he had swore he had found the one when he met Dongyoung.

Taeil had just moved in with Jaehyun when he had introduced them. He didn’t know much about Jaehyun then but he knew Dongyoung like the back of his hand. He could just tell they would work. And like he predicted, they did.

For years.

Jaehyun could be as clingy and as sickening sweet with Dongyoung and the latter would simply laugh before being just as clingy back. It made Taeil happy.

It came as a shock when Dongyoung had broke up with Jaehyun for the same reasons as everyone else had. “You’re suffocating.” Dongyoung had put it simply. It left Jaehyun devastated. He had questioned the past four years of their relationship to figure out if there was any warning signs.

He even talked about it with Taeil. Neither them could figure out why, so they gave up. They didn’t dwell on it either. “You know they say the number of years you’ve date that person is the number of months you need to get over them.”

“I got three more month of being sad then.”

It took four months until Jaehyun was back to being himself. Yet, something was different. Taeil was more aware of him, more in tune to everything the other did and it had hit him when he had let Jaehyun crawl into his bed at midnight one day for cuddles.

He was in love with him.

He was more than in love with him. He was a complete goner. Everything Jaehyun did was intentionally adorable and amazing. His eyes had become the most beautiful pair in the world to Taeil. His smile: the brightest. His hugs: the warmest. His laugh: the most boisterous. His voice: the smoothest and so on and so forth. It’s no wonder he let’s Jaehyun crawl into his bed every night, a quarter past midnight, to let Jaehyun get his fix of skinship for the day.

“It’s because you’re a professional cuddler. You’re the best person to do this with.” Jaehyun had reasoned the first time he had snuck into Taeil’s room.

Around month five, Taeil had teased him about charging. “That’s not nice. Why would I pay you for making out with me?” Jaehyun whined, his eyes locked on Taeil’s in his dark room. “We don’t-”

“We could. Starting today. Strictly platonic of course. If you’re comfortable with doing so.” Jaehyun whispered. He squeezes Taeil’s midsection after but doesn’t look him in the eyes.

Taeil doesn’t remember what exactly was going through his mind when he has breathlessly whispered ‘ _yes_ ’ that night but he’s glad he did. Every night he gets to hold or be held by the most incredible guy and he gets to kiss him on some. Even if it’s strictly ‘ _platonic_ ’, Taeil’s heart races so fast with every press of Jaehyun's lips to his. He knows he shouldn’t but he counts each day. Somedays they get to thirty-eight kisses; other days it’s one hundred and thirteen kisses from Jaehyun. Each still so unbelievable and breathtaking. Taeil has force himself to pull away for air before he’s back to kissing Jaehyun attentively.

Around month nine, Jaehyun tries newer things. Touches places he usually doesn’t and Taeil lets him. He’ll response in the right way and Jaehyun likes it. Everyday, touching somewhere else with his hands or his lips just to see how Taeil will react. Somedays, Taeil is the only one breathing harsh and completely blissed out by the end of the night or they’re both equally as worn out and sweaty.

But like the kissing, it’ll happen when Jaehyun wants to. Jaehyun still comes in everyday to cuddle with Taeil－only now, Taeil doesn’t know how that night will play out.

Today is no different.

When Jaehyun peeks his head into Taeil’s room, their eyes meet in the dim room. The moonlight illuminating most of the room as Taeil scoots to one side of the bed and hold the covers up so Jaehyun can slip in with ease.

The nights are getting colder as winter approaches and the extra body heat is much appreciated. Taeil hums happily when Jaehyun wraps his arms around his waist and drapes a leg on his own. He literally envelopes Taeil and the latter willingly tucks his head underneath Jaehyun's chin.

Jaehyun is warm. He’s always so extremely warm, even when he complains about being cold. He’s a walking heater and Taeil loves that. He loves it so much he voices it. “You’re so warm today.” He exhales softly, finger brushing the back of Jaehyun's neck softly as he says so.

“You say that everyday.” Jaehyun teases. Taeil can telling he’s smiling when he says it. He pulls back to met the other’s eyes. “I’ll continue to tell you until it’s not true.” Taeil admits.

“Cute.” Jaehyun coos before leaning in to give Taeil the first kiss of the night and Taeil’s eyes naturally flutter shut with the contact.

It’s just their lips pressed together and yet, Taeil’s heart is already racing. Jaehyun parts his lips and presses a bit more forceful this time, trying to coax Taeil in to kissing back. Taeil let’s Jaehyun lead.

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

Jaehyun's arms slip under the fabric of Taeil’s shirt and he presses an open palm to his navel. It felts like it’s burning against his skin. It presses against him until he’s flat on his back, Jaehyun hovering over his body, giving him kisses six through eleven.

Jaehyun doesn’t pull his arm away after. He slips it dangerously close to the waistband of Taeil’s sweatpants and stops there.

_Twelve._

_Thirteen._

_Fourteen._

_Fifthteen._

_Sixteen._

Seventeen ends up on his jawline. Eighteen on his neck and nineteen on his shoulder. “Can I?” Jaehyun whispers against Taeil’s ear. Taeil nods, sighing softly once Jaehyun leans back up－the twentieth kiss on his lips as Jaehyun's hand dips past the sweats and past his boxers.

Taeil holds Jaehyun closer as the latter pumps him till he’s fully hard. They’re kisses become hurried and messy but Taeil still counts. “I want to get you off today.” Jaehyun whispers, his breath harsh and uneven against Taeil’s lips. _Thirty._

“Okay.” Taeil agrees.

Jaehyun hums against Taeil’s lips when he let's out the first open moan. His eyes remain close and his body tenses up before relaxing into it. His hips come up against the hand’s downward motion and he bites his bottom lip. It doesn't take long to get Taeil off. He could probably come just with the kisses Jaehyun gives him.

He's easy to please. A couple squeezes here and there, a thumb pressed against the tip twice and the tell-tale coiling feeling in the pit of Taeil’s stomach starts to become too much.

Jaehyun's done this enough times by now to know when. “Why don't you ever tell me when you're close?” He complains while speeding up his pace.

“I-I don't want to ask for too mu-” Taeil starts but he ends up moaning loudly while he comes in Jaehyun's hand. He throws his head back against the pillows and his free hand grips on the bed sheets for his dear life. He feels warm, blissful and happy. His pants as softly as he can—attentive to the sound of Jaehyun moving around the room.

He comes back to bed and cleans up, to which Taeil protests. “Let me take care of you!” Jaehyun groans, slapping Taeil’s hand away as he slides a clean pair of boxers on the latter. Taeil pouts. This is too much, Jaehyun gives too much and Taeil doesn't know how to repay him.

“I swear I owe you.” Taeil says a beat later.

“I've told you before,” Jaehyun starts—leaning over to kiss Taeil again. “Your company is more than enough.” His voice drops to a hush and he kisses Taeil thrice more before spooning him again.

_Forty-Five, today.  
_


End file.
